Mi querido Kuno
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: No se confundan es un RXA es una comedia romantica calro q bastante loca leanla Oneshot!


Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y viz videos todos sabemos que no me pertenece así que está de más que se los diga pero por si hay alguien por allí que cree que me pertenece lamento decepcionarlo pero no (bueno, en realidad la decepcionada soy yo) T.T

N.A: no quise dar un resumen sobre que se va a tratar porque quiero que sea una sorpresa, así que léanlo y espero que se diviertan.

MI QUERIDO KUNO

Autor(a): Estefany Jesenia Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

Es un día normal en la mañana, Ranma y Akane se dirigen como siempre a la escuela, Ranma camina sobre la cerca mientras Akane camina en la acera.

"¡AKANEEEEEEEEE!!"

Akane se sorprende y voltea lentamente hacia el lugar de donde proviene el grito "¡Ah!" exclama sorprendida pero ya es tarde Kuno está prácticamente sobre ella, Akane cierra los ojos y se cubre con las manos, al fin ya no podía hacer nada teniéndolo tan cerca, pasan unos segundos y no pasa nada así que abre los ojos, y lo primero que ve es a Ranma frente a ella abre un poco más los ojos y ve que Ranma tiene el pie enterrado en el rostro de Kuno entonces suspira aliviada.

"¡Me las pagarás Ranma Saotome!" grita Kuno sacando su espada de kendo.

Ranma sin hacer el menor esfuerzo le da un puñetazo en la cara y se voltea hacia Akane "Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos apresuremos".

Akane se queda viendo a Kuno que está en el suelo por unos segundos pero luego reacciona "…ahh… si, vamos" y ambos continúan su camino.

"A-a-ak-akane…"

Akane voltea a ver al escuchar nuevamente su nombre y sonríe "¡Ah! Hola Ryoga ¿Cómo estás?" saluda amablemente.

"…yo…ahh… yo…je je je… Akane… bien, estoy bien" responde mientras suda a Chorros.

"Pero miren quien está aquí… nada menos que P-chan" dice Ranma en un tono sarcástico.

"¡¿A quien llamas P-chan?!" le grita Ryoga furioso.

"No le prestes atención, mejor dime ¿que haces por aquí?" pregunta Akane.

"Yo…yo… solo… yo pasaba y te vi… y quise venir a saludarte Akane" responde.

Ranma pone cara de fastidio y se voltea para seguir "Akane, vamos que ya es tarde" dice molesto.

"Si, es cierto, lo siento Ryoga pero ahora me tengo que ir ¿Por qué no llegas más tarde al dojo y tomamos el té?" pregunta.

"¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Me invitas a tu casa?! ¡SIIIIIIIIIII!" grita victorioso la alegría no cabía dentro de él.

Akane lo ve un poco confundida "Entonces si llegarás ¿Cierto?"

"¡Akane vamonos o te dejo!" grita Ranma enfadado y comienza a caminar.

"De acuerdo entonces nos vemos más tarde" responde Akane y corre para alcanzar a Ranma mientras Ryoga se queda sumergido en sus fantasías.

"Ryoga estaba actuando extraño ¿no crees?" comenta Akane a Ranma.

"El siempre es extraño" responde aún molesto.

Akane solamente lo ve sin acabar de comprender enteramente lo que le decía estaba a punto de decir algo pero…

"¡AKANE!"

Akane voltea al escuchar su nombre por tercera vez "¿Gozunkugi?" pregunta al verlo acercarse.

Ranma lo ve con disgusto "¡Pero que día es hoy! ¿Qué hiciste para llamarlos hoy a todos?" le pregunta enfadado.

"¿De que hablas?" le pregunta ella molesta.

Gozunkugi llega a donde está ella finalmente "hola Akane ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta sonrojándose.

"Hola Gozunkugi…" responde.

"Ya es tarde Gozunkugi, deja de molestar" dice Ranma impaciente.

"Es cierto Gozunkugi, no quiero llegar tarde" dice Akane comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

"A-Akane… ¿te puedo acompañar a tu clase?" pregunta rojo como tomate.

Akane sonríe "Pero claro tonto, estamos en el mismo salón" responde amablemente y continúa su camino.

Los ojos de Gozunkugi comienzan a brillar de alegría "_Quiere que la acompañe hasta su salón, seguramente ella también me quiere QUE ALEGRIA" _grita para sus adentros entonces corre para alcanzarla y caminar junto a ella justo cuando la alcanza…

-BAM-

Ranma salta de la cerca y siente algo en sus pies "¡Gozunkugi! Lo siento no te vi" se disculpa y con eso sigue su camino.

Gozunkugi se levanta adolorido "¡Ahhhh!... maldito Saotome" grita enfadado mientras se incorpora "pero no te quedarás con Akane" gruñe mientras ve como Ranma y Akane se alejan.

"Oye tu…"

Gozunkugi voltea hacia la voz que le ha hablado.

"Tengo lo que necesitas…"

"¿Qué?" pregunta y se acerca a la sombra.

EN EL ALMUERZO…

Ranma esta almorzando con Daisuke y Hiroshi y Akane con Sayuri y Yuka, Ranma ve que Gozunkugi se comienza a arrastrar por el suelo y lleva algo en las manos, esto le llama la atención así que se concentra en él ve que lleva un frasco, como un perfume y se esta acercando a… a AKANE, esto lo pone mas alerta "_pero que diablos piensa hacer, espero que no sea nada de sus hechizos raros" _piensa un poco preocupado, entonces ve que le va a rosear un poco de liquido a Akane así que salta y aterriza sobre su cabeza y frente a Akane.

Akane que no se había dado cuenta de nada lo ve confundida "¿Ranma?" pregunta lanzándole una mirada extraña.

Ranma la ve y busca una excusa "Aaammm… eeee… ¿tienes práctica hoy?" pregunta para que no sospeche.

"Eee… si, ¿no te lo había dicho ya?" pregunta aún confundida.

"No, creo que solo lo pensaste… voy a regresar con… con los chicos" responde y regresa a su lugar.

Gozunkugi que todavía está en el suelo se levanta repentinamente sin darse cuenta que está en medio de Akane, Yuka y Sayuri.

"¡¿Que es lo que haces aquí?!" pregunta Sayuri enfadada al verlo parado entre ellas.

"Ahhhh… lo siento, ya me voy…" responde y sale corriendo.

"Pero que chico tan extraño" dice Yuka asombrada.

EN LA SALIDA…

Ranma sale del edificio, está a punto de irse al dojo cuando recuerda a Gozunkugi así que mejor decide esperarla y se va al gimnasio ha ver la práctica.

"BIEN HECHO AKANE" "ERES MUY BUENA" "MUY BIEN AKANE"

Ranma entra cuado Akane acaba de anotar y el partido está a punto de reiniciarse.

"Akane toma la bola para hacer el saque.

"OH MI QUERIDA AKANE ERES LA MEJOR…" -BAM- La pelota le da directo en el rostro a Kuno y lo deja noqueado.

Akane se sorprende al ver a Kuno tumbado en el suelo "¡Kuno! Lo siento… ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunta un poco preocupada y se agacha junto a él.

"MI AMADA AKANE, TE PREOCUPAS POR MI" grita y la abraza con fuerza haciendo enfurecer a Akane quien lo envía a un viaje con todos los gastos pagados cortesía Aerolíneas Akane Tendo.

"¡Idiota!" exclama enfadada mientras se reincorpora y regresa al juego, el cuál termina luego de algunos minutos, todas se juntan en las bancas y toman toallas para secarse el sudor.

"¡Akane!" dice Gozunkugi parándose frente a ella.

"...G-Gozunkugi… ¿Necesitas algo?" pregunta con un poco de desconfianza, la verdad que ese chico era demasiado extraño y no le daba mucha confianza.

"¿te gustaría que te refrescara un poco? me dijeron que este liquido es excelente para refrescar" dice mostrándole el frasco de la otra vez.

"Ahhh… no, muchas gracias" responde viéndolo con extrañeza.

"Por favor… lo compré para ti y además estoy seguro que lo sentirás muy bien" le insiste, mejor dicho le ruega.

"..." Akane lo ve dudosa "_en que me puede afectar…" "_está bien…" responde finalmente.

Gozunkugi sonríe emocionado "es fácil de usar solo debo roseártelo como si fuera un perfume" dice y se lo acerca para echárselo pero -BAM- una pelota de volleyball lo golpea en la cara.

Akane ve rápido hacia el lugar de donde venia la pelota pero lo único que ve es a Ranma distraído junto a la caja de los balones "Que extraño debió de ser una bola perdida…" dice viendo ahora a Gozunkugi que todavía está en el suelo pero luego reacciona y ve a Ranma rápidamente "¿Ranma?" pregunta y corre a donde está él dejando a Gozunkugi en el suelo.

"¡Ranma!" grita llegando hasta él "¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido" dice feliz de verlo.

"Ehhh… bueno… solo… quería ver las prácticas" responde un poco sonrojado de ver la hermosa sonrisa que Akane le estaba ofreciendo.

"Me tengo que duchar todavía… ¿M-me esperas?" pregunta con duda.

"…ahhh claro… ve" responde.

Hasta ahora Gozunkugi se está levantado del suelo y ve a Ranma y Akane charlando "Ahhhgggg Ranma Saotome, es la última vez que te entrometes" gruñe enfadado.

Finalmente Ranma y Akane se dirigen a casa, ambos van caminando como siempre Ranma en la cerca y Akane en la acera cuando repentinamente Akane se sobresalta "¡Casi se me olvida!" exclama.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta Ranma viéndola.

"Invité a Ryoga a tomar el té, seguramente ya ha llegado, debemos darnos prisa" dice acelerando el paso.

Ranma se molesta al escucharla "Es cierto, no hay que hacerlo esperar" dice sarcásticamente adelantándose y dejando a Akane atrás "¿De verdad crees que ya llego? Te apuesto que sigue buscando el camino al dojo".

Akane está apunto de acelerar el paso y preguntarle algo pero…

"¡Akane!" grita Gozunkugi "_Esta vez no habrán intervenciones" _ piensa.

"¡Gozunkugi! ¿Qué haces a… -SPLISHHH-

"AHHH" grita Akane y cae al suelo de rodillas.

Ranma voltea rápidamente al escuchar el grito y ve a Akane en el suelo y a Gozunkugi junto a ella "AKANE" grita y corre.

"¿Que has hecho Gozunkugi? ¿Qué fue lo que me echaste?" gritas Akane mientras se frota con fuerza los ojos.

"¡¿Que rayos le has hecho?!" le grita Ranma enfadado acercándose a ella.

Akane comienza a destaparse el rostro.

Gozunkugi salta y se pone al medio de Ranma y Akane "MUEVETE RANMA ¡Akane mírame, mírame, me tienes que ver!" grita desesperado.

"_Si Gozunkugi quiere que lo vea entonces no lo puedo permitir" _piensa Ranma "Olvídalo, quítate tú" grita y con una mano lo agarra y lo tira.

"NOOOOO Akane no mires a Ranmaaaaaa……" grita mientras vuela y se pierde de vista.

Ranma se hinca junto a ella y la recuesta en su brazo "¿Estás bien?" le pregunta preocupado.

"Si solamente me arden los ojos" responde aún sin abrirlos, lentamente los comienza a abrir.

"AKANE MI VIDA ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO?" Grita Kuno saltando por un lado de ella.

Akane se sorprende y lo ve rápidamente "…"

"¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MALDITO SAOTOME?" grita tomando su espada "ME LAS PAGARÁS, JAMÁS TE PERDONARÉ QUE HAYAS LASTIMADO A MI AMADA AKANE TENDO" y con esto se lanza sobre él para atacarlo.

Ranma con un puñetazo lo deja tirado en el suelo y luego va con Akane "¿te sientes mejor?" pregunta aún preocupado.

"Si muchas gracias…" dice viéndolo.

"AKANE MI AMOR YA VOY" grita Kuno poniéndose de pie.

Ranma se pone de pie enfadado "¡Ya me tienes arto!" grita pero justo cuando lo va a golpear Akane pasa corriendo junto a él en dirección de Kuno.

"KUNO MI AMOR" grita Akane corriendo hacia él.

"AKANE MI VIDA, AL FIN" grita Kuno corriendo hacia ella llorando de alegría.

Ranma se queda en shock y con la boca abierta se queda sin palabras no puede ni moverse, no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo pero justo cuando Akane y Kuno se van a abrazar Ranma reacciona y le da una súper patada a Kuno mandándolo a volar lo más lejos posible luego ve a Akane.

"¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!" grita encolerizado.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunta Akane inocentemente aún viendo en la dirección en que Kuno salió volando.

"¡Me puedes decir ¿Por qué diablos ibas a hacer eso?!" le grita

"¿Hacer que? Solo quería abrazar a mi querido Kuno" responde poniendo ojos soñadores al decir su nombre "Cuando abrí mis ojos y lo vi… supe que lo amaba" dice.

"¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS DI…" pero repentinamente algo hace clic dentro de su cabeza "_¿_Cuándo lo viste?" pregunta _"MUEVETE RANMA ¡Akane mírame, mírame, me tienes que ver!" "NOOOOO Akane no mires a Ranmaaaaaa……" _recuerda a Gozunkugi "¡Eso es! ¡Algo ha de haber hecho ese loco!" dice viendo a Akane.

Akane lo ve confundida "No te entiendo…"

"Vamos a casa… ya es tarde" dice ayudándola a levantarse.

"Pero yo quiero ir con Kuno" le dice tiernamente.

Ranma frunce la mirada "Vamos-a-casa" responde tajantemente enfadándose nuevamente.

Akane lo ve con una mirada inocente y confundida esto hace a Ranma suavizar la mirada se miraba tan tierna, tan adorable… "v-vamos… ya es tarde" dice poniéndose nervioso.

Akane lo sigue "¿Cuándo veré nuevamente a Kuno?" pregunta.

"NO LO SÉ" grita enfadado nuevamente.

Al llegar al dojo Ranma abre la puerta para Akane "Es mejor que vayas a descansar, quizá mañana estés mejor" le aconseja.

"¿Mejor? Pero no me siento mal" responde inocente.

"Como digas, solo ve a acostarte" responde molesto.

Aunque no lo crean Akane obedece y se va a la cama sin protestar, el hechizo o lo que fuera que Gozunkugi hizo parecía haber afectado también su carácter.

"Vaya, no me golpeo con su mazo por gritarle, quizás no debería buscar un antídoto" dice para si mismo sonriendo.

Al día siguiente es sábado, Akane se despierta y baja a desayunar, solamente se encuentran Ranma y Kasumi.

"Buenos días Akane" la saluda Kasumi al verla y le sirve el desayuno.

"Buenos días oneechan, Ranma" saluda sentándose junto a él.

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" pregunta Ranma viéndola.

"Bien, gracias" responde alcanzando su desayuno.

"Debo irme, tengo una cita con el doctor Tofú y no quiero llegar tarde" dice Kasumi sonrojándose.

"Que te vaya bien" responden ambos mientras continúan su desayuno.

"¿De verdad estás bien?" pregunta nuevamente "Si ¿porque lo preguntas?" Pregunta Akane.

"¿Hay algún cambio en ti? ¿Te sientes diferente?" pregunta sin responder a su pregunta.

"No lo creo…"

"¿Qué sientes por Kuno?" pregunta.

"¿Kuno? … es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo" responde soñadoramente "¿Por qué?"

"Por nada" responde calmadamente, se pone de pie y se va, minutos después regresa y se sienta junto a ella.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" pregunta extrañada.

"A ninguna parte…" responde y continua su desayuno.

Akane termina su desayuno rápidamente y luego se levanta dirigiéndose a la cocina y sacando unas galletas del horno para colocarlas luego en una cajita.

"¿Y esas galletas?" pregunta Ranma viéndola desde la mesa.

"Las preparé para mi querido Kuno" responde "A media noche me desperté y decidí venírselas a preparar"

Ranma frunce la mirada y quiebra los palillos al apretarlos.

Akane sale de la cocina y se dirige a la salida "Te veo más tarde" se despide y trata de abrir la puerta pero esta con llave "¿Qué?"

Ranma la ve de reojo y medio sonríe "Quizá debería dejar que le lleve las galletas y lo mate envenenado de una sola vez con ellas" dice para sí mismo sonriendo.

"Ranma ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo salir?" pregunta.

"No lo sé, seguramente Kasumi dejó con llave al irse" responde sarcásticamente.

"… no creo… ¡Espera! Tu cerraste con llave cuando te levantaste ¡Abre la puerta! Ranma" grita.

"No" responde tranquilamente aún comiendo su desayuno.

"RANMA SAOTOME ABRE ESTA PUERTA"

"……"

"ESTO ES INCREÍBLE" grita enfadada y se dirige a su habitación.

Ranma termina su desayuno y se queda pensando que hará para sacar a Akane del trance, hechizo o lo que sea que tenga, debe de haber algún antídoto, pero si alguien lo sabe este debe de ser Gozunkugi.

Los pensamientos de Ranma son interrumpidos cuando alguien toca a la puerta, así que va a abrir y ve a Ryoga con un ramo de rosas "¿Ryoga? ¿Qué quieres?" pregunta.

"Akane me invito a tomar el té con ella y…" Ryoga comienza a hablar pero es interrumpido por Ranma que le tira la puerta en la cara.

"¡Eso fue ayer!" grita desde adentro y se comienza a ir pero luego se le ocurre una idea y abre nuevamente la puerta.

"¡QUE TE PASA RANMA! ¡NO PODRAS EVITAR QUE VEA A AKANE! ¡¡¡ME ESCUCHASTE!!!" le grita enfadado.

"¡Cállate! Necesito tu ayuda" dice Ranma tranquilo.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡¡¡NO TE AYUDARÉ!!!" grita enfadado.

"En realidad la que necesita tu ayuda es Akane, no yo" dice, sabiendo que así llamará su atención.

"¡¿Akane?! ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está bien?" pregunta rápidamente.

"En realidad no, le han hecho algo y ahora cree estar enamorada de Kuno"

"QUÉ?!!! Debemos arreglar eso ¿Qué hay que hacer?" pregunta.

"No lo sé"

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! Eres un idiota Ranma!"

"Cállate, sé quien es el culpable, solamente debemos buscarlo y obligarlo a decirnos el antídoto"

"De acuerdo démonos prisa, vamos!" dice Ryoga impaciente.

"Pero primero ayúdame, debemos dejar todas las salidas y ventanas cerradas, para que no escape" dice Ranma.

Ryoga lo ve extrañado pero lo sigue y se encargan de dejar todo completamente bajo llave o atrancado, incluyendo la habitación de Akane sin que ella se de cuenta.

Ranma entra a la casa de Gosunkugi seguido de Ryoga donde lo encuentra preparando un altar para un hechizo "Escúchame bien Gozunkugi, si no me dices que le hiciste a Akane y como deshacerlo te juro que no saldrás con vida!" grita Ranma enfadado levantándolo por el cuello.

"No! Por favor! Te lo diré! Te lo diré! Solo bájame!" grita tratándose de liberar.

Ranma lo baja pero no lo suelta "De acuerdo, dímelo"

"La persona que es rociada con esa poción queda completamente enamorada de la primera persona que sus ojos ven" responde Gozunkugi asustado "Por favor no me digas que Akane te vio después que la rocié" dice llorando.

"Cállate! ahora dime como deshacerlo!"

"La persona de la que ella ha quedado enamorada debe decirle que la odia" responde.

"Y que más?!" pregunta Ryoga.

"Eso es todo lo juro!" grita llorando.

"Perfecto, será sencillo ayudar Akane" dice Ryoga.

"Bien, solo una cosa más" dice Ranma aún sin soltarlo "Dame el resto de la poción!"

"QUÉ?!!! Nunca!! Jamás Saotome! Nunca te lo daré! Ni muerto! Así que olvídalo!" grita.

Luego podemos ver a Gozunkugi lleno de moretones entregándole el resto de la poción a Ranma voluntariamente.

"Arigato por tu cooperación Gozunkugi, nos vemos en la escuela después" se despide Ranma saliendo de la casa.

Ryoga y Ranma se dirigen nuevamente al dojo a toda velocidad y rápidamente llegan. Ranma abre la puerta de la casa y sube directo a la habitación de Akane y comienza a quitar las tablas que clavo en su puerta para que no escapara entonces abre la puerta "Akane…" ve toda la habitación pero no hay Akane "Y Akane…?" pregunta confundido pero entonces ve la ventana abierta "No puede ser! se marchó!" grita y se voltea "Se dirige a la casa de Kuno, debemos darnos prisa!" le dice a Ryoga y sale apresurado dejando la poción en la mesa de la habitación de Akane.

Finalmente Ranma y Ryoga llegan a la casa de Kuno y ven a Akane entrando en ella "Sabía que estaría aquí!" dice Ranma y corren a la casa.

Akane está adentro y espera a que Sasuke llame a Kuno, repentinamente Kuno sale de la mansión corriendo para encontrarse con su amada Akane "AKANE MI VIDA, te estaba esperando! Disculpa la mala educación de Sasuke por no dejarte entrar a tu futura casa" grita y corre para abrazarla y Akane le devuelve el abrazo.

"Ni la sabiduría de Buda, ni la belleza de las flores de loto ni las maravillas del mundo pueden compararse a la alegría tan grande que invade mi ser" dice tomándola de las manos y se inclina para besarla cuando…

Ranma lo patea en la cabeza con toda su fuerza y lo manda a volar hasta el estanque del cocodrilo de Kodachi.

"Kuno! Por qué lo golpeas?!" le grita Akane a Ranma y corre hacia el estanque.

Kuno sale rápidamente "SAOTOME MORIRÁS!!!!" comienza a correr para atacarlo con su espada de kendo.

Ranma salta y le entierra el pie en el rostro "Ryoga sostenlo!"

Ryoga corre y sostiene a Kuno por detrás "Ahora Kuno! Dile a Akane que la odias!"

"Qué?!!! Están locos, jamás podría decirle eso a mi amada Akane!" responde forcejeando con Ryoga.

"Vamos Kuno! Dícelo!" insiste Ranma subiéndose sobre el y tirándole de la cara para obligarlo a hablar.

"Déjenme en paz, no lo diré, jamás lo haré!!!" grita y los logra tirar a ambos "Akane Tendo, Kuno Tatewaki jamás se da por vencido, lucharé contra ambos para poder poseer tu amor… LO HARÉ POR TI!!!" grita y corre para luchar contra ellos.

"Oh Kuno, eres tan valiente" dice Akane poniendo ojos soñadores.

Kuno utiliza su espada de kendo para luchar contra Ranma, Ranma comienza a evadir sus ataques y comienza a atacarlo pero Kuno logra evadirlo.

"¡¿Qué?!" se pregunta Ranma sorprendido al ver que evadió sus ataques "¡No creas que me vencerás!" dice Ranma molesto y utiliza el truco de las castañas calientes.

Kuno se queda inmóvil y luego cae inconciente.

Ranma ríe victorioso y se voltea para buscar a Akane pero al voltearse ella ya no está y viendo bien tampoco está Ryoga "¿Dónde… NO PUEDE SER!!!" grita al recordar que dejo la pócima y que seguramente Ryoga la tomó "Ese Ryoga es un traidor!!" dice y comienza a correr en su busca al salir de la mansión de los Kuno ve a Ryoga corriendo con Akane en sus brazos.

"Detente Ryoga!! ¡¡¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?!!" grita Ranma corriendo tras él.

"No te metas en esto Ranma! ¡¿No ves que está es mi única oportunidad de poder tener a Akane?!" responde Ryoga corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

"NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO RYOGA! TE LO ADVIERTO!!"

"No podrás impedirlo!!!"

"Oigan ustedes dos!!! ¡¡¡¿A donde creen que llevan a mi amada Akane Tendo?!!! VUELVAN AQUÍ" grita Kuno quien ahora también va tras ellos.

Mientras ellos corren y se gritan por las calles de Nerima pasan frente al Ucchan's "Es Ranchan!" dice Ukyo emocionada al ver a Ranma quien viene corriendo "Hola Ranchan!!" grita tratando de saludarlo pero Ranma la pasa de largo sin prestarle atención "Que grosero!" dice molesta "Será mejor que vaya para ver lo que está pasando!" dice y comienza a correr tras ellos "Oigan que es lo que está pasando?!"

"Nihao Ranma" grita Shampoo quien ve a Ranma aproximarse "¿Pero que es lo que pasa? Shampoo debe averiguar que está pasando" dice y se une a la persecución.

"Shampoo! Espera adonde vas? SHAMPOOOOO!" grita Moose comenzando a correr también.

Ranma voltea a ver y ve a Kuno, Ukyo, Shampoo y Moose corriendo tras ellos "¡¿Y ahora que demonios sucede?!"

"Suéltame! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!" grita Akane tratando de liberarse.

"Espera un poco Akane, pronto podremos ser felices para siempre!" responde Ryoga y voltea a ver que tan cerca está Ranma pero casi se cae al ver a la estampida que los persigue.

Ranma finalmente salta y cae sobre la cabeza de Ryoga logrando recuperar a Akane.

"Akane mi vida" grita Kuno llegando hasta ellos.

"Kuno!!!" grita Akane lanzándose a sus brazos.

Ukyo y Shampoo no pueden creer lo que sus ojos están viendo.

"Shampoo feliz! Akane ya no querer a Ranma! Ahora Ranma es libre para casarse con Shampoo" grita saltando y aplaudiendo.

"Eso no es cierto!" responde Ranma rápidamente y separa a Akane de Kuno "Todo es culpa de una estúpida pócima!"

"Ay no! pobre Akane!" dice Ukyo.

"Debemos ayudarla" agrega Ryoga "Y la única forma de hacerlo es hacer que Kuno diga que la odia"

"Eso no puede ser muy difícil ¿cierto?" pregunta Ukyo.

Shampoo está escuchando y de repente una idea salta a su cabeza "Ukyo!" Ukyo la ve "Ven acércate" dice susurrando y luego comienza a hablar en secreto.

"¡Tienes razón!" exclama Ukyo "No podemos dejar que regrese a la normalidad, así Ranma quedará libre"

"Exacto, luego tu y yo tendremos una batalla para decidir quien se quedará con él"

"Bien!"

"¿Entonces ayudarán?" pregunta Ranma.

"Claro que ayudaremos…" responde Shampoo.

"Si, ayudaremos… pero ayudaremos a Kuno" concluye. Entonces Ukyo carga a Kuno y Shampoo a Akane y comienzan a correr.

"No! deténganse!!" grita Ranma y comienza a correr tras ellos y luego Ryoga y Moose lo siguen.

"No puedo permitir esto! Si Akane ya no está con Ranma entonces perderé a Shampoo!" dice Mosee para si mismo mientras corre.

"Debemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro, para casarlos!" dice Ukyo "Estás de acuerdo Kuno?" le pregunta soltándolo para que el corra por su cuenta.

"Claro que estoy de acuerdo!" responde con lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo junto a ellas.

A pesar que Ranma Ryoga y Moose corren con todas sus fuerzas los pierden de vista y Shampoo, Ukyo y Kuno logran desaparecer con Akane.

"En donde diablos se metieron?!" pregunta Ranma deteniéndose sin saber que camino tomar.

"Se fueron por acá" dice Ryoga corriendo hacia la derecha. Ranma y Moose lo siguen rápidamente y luego de una hora siguiendo a Ryoga se dan cuenta que están a punto de salir de Nerima.

"¡¡¡Eres un idiota!!!" grita Ranma dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

"No me golpees Ranma!!! No fue mi culpa"

"En estos momentos ellos deben de estar muy lejos con Akane, seguramente no lograremos encontrarlos y posiblemente Akane vivirá muy feliz con Kuno" dice Moose "Ahora Ranma queda libre y Shampoo querrá casarse con él!"

"¡¡¡NO!!!" grita Ranma "No lo permitiré!"

"Ranma mi amor!!! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" se escucha una voz.

"Lo que me faltaba!" exclama Ranma molesto.

"Ranma" dice nuevamente la voz y Kodachi salta frente a ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Kodachi? Este no es un buen momento" pregunta Ranma de mala gana.

"Ahora no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO" dice Kodachi.

"¡¿A que te refieres?!" pregunta Ranma rápidamente alarmado.

"En estos momentos mi querido hermano está en mi mansión casándose con esa chica violenta llamada Akane" dice y trata de de abrazarlo.

Ranma esquiva rápidamente a Kodachi quien cae de cara en el pavimento "¡¡¡¿CASARSE?!!!" pregunta "¡¿En la mansión Kuno?!" añade y ve a Kodachi "Gracias por la información" le dice comenzando a correr "Vamos, debemos darnos prisa" dice dirigiéndose a Moose y Ryoga quienes lo siguen rápidamente.

En la mansión Kuno la ceremonia ha dado inicio Akane está sentada con un hermoso kimono ceremonial al igual que Kuno quien no deja de llorar y frente a ellos un monje.

"Akane Tendo, prometo amarte y respetarte cada instante de mi vida. Toda mi vida la dedicaré a hacerte la mujer más feliz del planeta. Te amo Akane" dice Kuno tomándole las manos.

"Yo también te amo a ti Kuno mi amor y prometo estar siempre a tu lado y servirte" responde Akane.

"Esto es tan hermoso" dice Shampoo limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¡¡¡UN MOMENTO!!!" grita Ranma tirando la puerta y entrando al salón donde se está llevando a cabo la ceremonia.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir de esta forma mi boda Ranma?!" grita Kuno poniéndose de pie "Sasuke sácalos de aquí!"

"Enseguida señor responde tomando su espada y lanzándose sobre Ranma para atacarlo"

Ranma lo esquiva con facilidad y se dirige a Kuno "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" pregunta enfadado.

"¡Eso te pregunto yo Saotome! ¿Por qué arruinas mi boda con Akane?"

"¿No te das cuenta que Akane está bajo un hechizo?" pregunta molesto.

"¡No digas tonterías! Solo estás celoso porque Akane finalmente ha dejado salir sus verdaderos sentimientos"

"Ranma, tu no tienes derecho de intervenir en una boda de esa forma!" dice Shampoo lanzándole sus bomborines.

"Déjame en paz!" grita tratando de quitársela de encima.

Kuno aprovecha la confusión y empieza a correr hacia Akane pero Moose le lanza pequeñas navajas y lo clava a la pared para que no se mueva.

Ranma se da cuenta de esto y toma a Shampoo sube a un árbol con ella y la cuelga de una rama con su blusa.

"¿Qué haces Ranma? Bájame de aquí!" grita tratando de liberarse sin éxito.

Ukyo corre a tratar de liberarla y Ranma aprovecha para ir con Moose y Ryoga que están con Kuno.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" pregunta Ryoga.

"Golpeémoslo hasta que haga lo que decimos" propone Ranma.

"No creo que eso funcione, tengo una mejor idea" dice Moose acercándose a Kuno lentamente mientras lo ve fijamente a los ojos se para frente a él y lo ve por varios segundos con una mirada seria, mientras todos esperan a la expectativa de lo que hará entonces saca un tipo de medallón y se lo pone enfrente "escúchame Kuno… mira el medallón… no dejes de ver el medallón…" dice mientras lo mueve frente a él.

Ranma y Ryoga se caen al ver lo que Moose hace "Eso no va a funcionar…" dice Ranma.

"Tu odias a Akane… no la amas, la odias" dice Moose.

"Yo odio a Akane…" dice Kuno medio hipnotizado "…no… no la odio"

"Si, la odias y tienes que decírselo…"

"Creo que si está funcionando" dice Ryoga sorprendido.

"Tu Kuno Tatewaki odias a Akane Tendo…"

"…está funcionando…"

"…la odias… la odias"

"…funciona…"

"… la odias… odias a Akane y se lo dirás…"

"Odio a Akane… y se lo diré… yo… yo… la… NOOOOOOOOOOO!" grita Kuno y sale de la hipnosis "Jamás! Yo amo a Akane Tendo!!!"

"SABIA QUE NO FUNCIONARÍA" grita Ranma enfadado "Yo tengo una mejor idea" dice y va a él comenzando a golpearlo. El pobre Kuno queda todo morado y sin varios dientes.

"Dile que la odias!!" le grita Ranma.

"No… nunca" dice ½ muerto el pobre.

Ranma se enoja más y lo golpea otra vez pero está vez Kuno pierde el conocimiento.

"NOOO" grita Akane y corre para detener a Ranma "Lo matarás!" dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tengo otra idea!" dice Ryoga y llama a Ranma y Moose para hablarles en secreto. Mientras tanto Akane se queda con Kuno y Ukyo sigue tratando de bajar a Shampoo de donde Ranma la dejó colgada.

"Esa es una buena idea" dice Moose y va con Ryoga hasta Kuno y lo sueltan de las navajas que lo tienen contra la pared.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunta Akane al ver que lo liberan pero aún lo tienen sostenido por los brazos.

"Ya entendimos que ustedes se aman, así que los dejaremos ser felices" dice Moose.

Kuno parece que todavía está inconciente pero comienza a moverse y finalmente mueve los labios para hablar "Akane, yo Kuno Tatewaki te odio, eres una chica horrible y jamás podré quererte" dice.

Akane se sorprende al escucharlo y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas "Kuno… ¿Por qué…?" pregunta y lo ve y se da cuenta que algo anda mal, Kuno aún tiene los ojos cerrados y al ver un poco atrás es Ranma quien mueve los labios de Kuno con un hilo y habla fingiendo ser Kuno.

"Ranma! Eres tu" dice Akane y luego sonríe "Sabia que Kuno no me diría algo así.

"Es suficiente!!!" grita Shampoo acercándose a todos junto con Ukyo.

"Miren como dejaron al pobre Kuno" dice Ukyo levantándolo mientras empieza a despertar.

"Casi matan a Kuno ¿Por qué hacer esto?" los regaña Shampoo.

"Oh Kuno!" dice Akane y corre a abrazarlo.

Ranma se enoja al ver esto "No permitiré esto!" grita y sale corriendo fuera de la mansión.

"¡¿A donde diablos va?!" grita Ryoga molesto "Es un cobarde!"

Segundos después aparece Ranma-onna(chica) "Kuno mi amor!" dice corriendo hacia él.

"La chica del cabello de fuego!!! MI AMOR" grita Kuno poniéndose de pie y olvidando todas sus heridas corre para abrazarla.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo Ranma?!" gritan Shampoo y Ukyo sorprendidas.

Ranma-onna deja que la abrace poniendo cara de disgusto "¿Kuno te gustaría casarte conmigo?" pregunta.

"Claro que si mi vida" dice llorando.

"Entonces casémonos! Pero primero quiero que hagas una pequeña cosita por mi"

"Lo que sea, haré lo que sea por ti"

"Dile a esa chica que la odias" responde señalando a Akane.

"¿Queeeeeeeee?" pregunta congelándose.

"Kuno…" dice Akane viéndolo con sus ojos tristes.

"Akane mi vida…" dice viéndola y luego ve a Ranma-onna.

"Dile que la odias y entonces podremos ser felices para siempre" dice insistiendo.

"Pero mi amor… comprende que mi encanto varonil le resulta irresistible a muchas mujeres" dice Kuno "podemos ser muy felices los tres".

"Que te pasa asqueroso! dile que la odias!" le grita molesto "o me iré en este momento"

"No por favor no te vayas!" la detiene y ve a Akane, luego a Ranma-onna, ve a Akane otra vez a Ranma-onna, a Akane, a Ranma-onna.

Llega Kodachi "¡¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?!"

Kuno continúa viendo a Akane y a Ranma-onna "NOOOOOOOO NO PUEDO DECIDIRME NO PUEDO" grita llorando y corre subiendo al techo de la casa "TERMINARÉ CON ESTO, YA NO PUEDO VIVIR!!!" dice a punto de lanzarse

"Oh no hermano! ¿Qué haces?" grita Kodachi y corre para detener a Kuno seguida de Shampoo que va a ayudarla.

"Kuno estúpido, no sirve para nada" gruñe Ranma-onna entre dientes molesto.

"Terminaré esto de una sola vez" dice Ryoga tomando la pócima y roseando a Akane y poniéndose frente a ella.

Ranma salta al ver esto "Nooo!!!" grita y tira a Ryoga poniéndose enfrente.

"Toma esto Ranma" dice Moose lanzándole agua caliente para regresarlo a su forma normal.

Akane está a punto de levantar su mirada pero Ukyo salta sobre Ranma y es a ella a la que ve.

"No lo permitiré!" dice molesta.

Akane ve a Ukyo por unos segundos y sonríe "Ukyo!!!" grita y se lanza sobre ella para abrazarla.

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta al ver esto.

Ukyo comienza a caminar para atrás tratando de quitársela de encima "Espera Akane, esto está mal, tu estás confundida" le dice tratando de soltarse.

"Mira lo que has hecho Ryoga, eres un imbécil!" le grita Ranma molesto.

"Ay no!" dice Ryoga y corre para rociarla nuevamente.

Ranma y Moose corren para detenerlo pero llegan muy tarde, Ryoga rocía a Akane nuevamente, Akane se voltea y esta vez al que ve es a Moose.

"Moose… te amo" grita y se lanza sobre él.

Moose se sonroja fuertemente "E-espera Akane… yo… tu… eres muy linda… pero yo… estoy enamorado de de… Shampoo… p-pero…" balbucea caminando para atrás y tratando de evitar que Akane lo bese.

Ranma y Ryoga enfurecen al ver esto.

"Oye aléjate de ella!" grita Ranma furioso acercándose y se la quita de encima "Dile que la odias para que regrese a la normalidad!"

Moose todavía no recupera su color y apenas puede hablar.

Ranma suelta a Akane y se acerca a Moose "Te digo que le digas que la odias!" le vuelve a decir molesto.

"¿Qué esperas Ryoga? está es tu oportunidad!" le dice Ukyo al ver que Ranma está distraído.

"Si!" responde Ryoga y corre rociándola nuevamente.

"Ahhh!" grita Akane, cierra los ojos y se los comienza a frotar "¿Por qué hacen esto?" pregunta y justo cuando va a abrir los ojos una cubeta le cae en la cabeza.

Después de lanzar la cubeta Ranma corre hacia ellos y patea la pócima quebrándola en pedazos y derramando todo su contenido "Déjala en paz Ryoga ¿no ves que esto no sería justo para Akane? Ella no te quiere!"

"Mira lo que has hecho Ranma!" grita Ryoga.

"Pero luego se enamorara de él y va a ser muy feliz!" le responde Ukyo sin hacer caso de Ryoga que se lamenta por la pócima "Ve con Akane Ryoga! yo detendré a Ranma" dice tomando su espátula.

Ryoga corre hacia a Akane pero Moose aparece en su camino "No lo permitiré!" le dice y comienzan a pelearse Ranma contra Ukyo y Moose contra Ryoga.

Akane comienza a quitarse la cubeta y al ver esto todos corren hacia ella y justo cuando Akane se la quita y ve, Ranma salta sobre todos y quedan frente a frente, viéndose el uno al otro.

El momento se detiene por unos instantes y se escucha el canto de los pájaros alrededor y la luz del ocaso los ilumina solamente a ellos dos. Ranma comienza a sonrojarse en espera de lo que Akane va a hacer.

Akane lo ve por unos instante "Ranma…?" pregunta y -BAM- lo golpea en la cabeza "Tu fuiste quien me lanzo esa cubeta en la cabeza ¿verdad?" le dice molesta "Eres un tonto! Además no se que hago aquí, me voy a casa" dice y comienza a caminar hacia el dojo.

Todos se quedan congelados por varios minutos sin entender lo que acaba de pasar.

"¿Q-qué… pasó?" pregunta Ranma confundido y luego corre tras ella "Akane espera!" grita tratando de alcanzarla.

"¿Qué…?" dice Ryoga sin entender nada.

Kodachi y Shampoo bajan del techo con Kuno todo amarrado con un lazo y llorando.

"Bueno creo que esto termino, tengo que regresar a ayudar a la abuela así que me voy, ADIOS!" se despide Shampoo y se va.

"Shampoo espera! Voy contigo!!!" grita Moose corriendo tras ella.

Ahora solo quedan Ukyo y Ryoga "Creo que yo también me iré" dice Ukyo.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta Ryoga aún sin moverse "¿Por qué no hizo efecto?"

"Es muy simple Ryoga, Akane volvió a la normalidad porque vio a la persona de la que realmente está enamorada entonces no hubo ningún cambio dentro de ella y volvió a ser la misma de siempre… te veré después" responde y se marcha.

Ryoga se queda helado al escucharla "¿del que está… enamorada…?" pregunta T-T y cae hincado.

Tras él Kodachi lleva a Kuno arrastrado por todo el suelo para entrarlo a la mansión y Kuno sigue llorando.

FIN

N.A: ¿loco verdad? Bueno la verdad no sé que me pasó por la cabeza cuando lo escribí, díganme que piensan si les dio risa o no porque si no yo comprenderé que la comedia no es lo mío. Espero sus comentarios. Por cierto, talvez piensen que se parece al capitulo de las pastillas de amor pero cuando escribí este fic yo no había visto ese capitulo, lo vi tan solo unos días después de escribirlo pero como sea espero que les haya gustado. Por favoooooor no se les olvide mandarme sus comentarios onegai onegai onegai.

Hasta pronto y no se pierdan mi próxima historia "Solo contigo"


End file.
